Got Lemoned
by Crusty Bubblehead
Summary: At first, it all seemed just like a small coincidence. Just some one on one match between Rukawa and Sendoh. But then, things started to get messy. Misunderstanding leads to... [SenRu]
1. Got Lemoned

**Disclaimer: I don't own Slam Dunk. It belongs to Takehiko-sensei.**

**Crusty's**** note:** Okay, it's a weird title, but I like it. Anyway, it's my first SenRu, hi there all of you SenRu fans out there! He-he… (grins).

Btw, for the readers of **'Dear, Rukawa-kun'**… sorry, I don't think I'll be able to update it for some time. I've been working on it, but it just not finished yet. Please be patient. Trust me, I really want to conclude it myself :)

---

**Got Lemoned**

**---**

_'Dammit. Dammit. Dammit.'_

The voice inside Rukawa Kaede's head rhymed with the sound of the ball he was dribbling.

Yesterday was sucks. Shohoku lose against Ryonan on a friendship match. And what sucks more is that Rukawa still couldn't win over that goddamn porcupine head Sendoh Akira.

Rukawa did play good, but Sendoh was still doing better than him and that sucks a lot.

After finishing his personal practice, Rukawa packed his stuffs and ready to leave the public street basket court. But when he was ready to paddle his bike, someone approached him excitedly.

"Rukawa! Rukawa, wait up!" Hikoichi ran towards him. Rukawa stared at the boy expressionlessly. But he wondered what Hikoichi wants from him.

"Wow, it's a good fortune I met you here," Hikoichi said panting. "Will you be kind enough to follow me, Rukawa?"

_'What?' _Rukawa wondered some more. "Why should I?"

You see, I don't know should I call this a coincidence or a gift, but I'd really like to see another round of Sendoh vs Rukawa match." Hikoichi replied, still looked very excited.

"Speak more clearly, will you?" Rukawa felt a bit annoyed with the puzzling words.

"Sendoh-senpai is gonna be here in a moment! I mean, yesterday night when I asked him to give me a special training about defense, he said he already got a plan to sleep over at his cousin's place and it's just nearby this neighborhood. So, I got an appointment to meet him here. He'll be here in no time, so, could you please stay a while and spare your time for a one on one game with him?" Hikochi babbled in a speed of light, but Rukawa got the message very clearly.

"Okay," he agreed without further thinking.

Hikoichi may call this a coincidence, or a gift, or whatever he wishes, but for Rukawa, this is the best time for a sweet revenge. Man, he never thought it will come this soon.

--------------

For the next twenty minutes, there was Rukawa with Hikoichi, sat on the corner of the court. Hikoichi asked a lot of questions about basketball, the Shohoku team, and about Rukawa himself. He prepared his handy dandy notebook to write anything Rukawa would say. But unfortunately for Hikoichi, Rukawa is the person of a few words, so he has to bear with his nearly empty pages.

"Is Sendoh really going to be here?" Rukawa stood up. He had enough with this waiting and moreover, he had enough with Hikoichi.

"Yes! Yes! Of course he will," Hikoichi was a bit panic thinking that Rukawa is gonna leave and there will be no Sendoh vs Rukawa game for him to observe. "Senpai must be late. It's his habit, but he keeps his promise," Hikoichi grinned to assure Rukawa to stay.

Rukawa stared at Hikoichi, and then he sat again, but this time he makes sure he wasn't sitting next to Hikoichi.

About five minutes later, Sendoh arrived.

"Hi, Hikoichi, sorry I'm late," Sendoh greeted cheerfully. But then he raised his brows to see another person in that court.

"Rukawa?" he smiled. Sendoh was wondering why Rukawa was here, but then he remembered this place is not too far from Shohoku high school. Maybe Rukawa lives nearby.

"Sendoh-senpai! Isn't this great!? I accidentally met Rukawa, and I asked him to do a one on one game with you! So, you will do it, won't you? Rukawa said he will," Hikoichi stepped forward to Sendoh.

"What about your training, Hikoichi?" Sendoh smirked.

"That can wait. So, will you do it?"

"Umm…" Sendoh glanced at Rukawa. Rukawa stared him with piercing eyes. Sendoh smiled inside, _'Sure. Why not?'_

"Okay, I'll do it," he said made Hikoichi nearly jumped.

Sendoh walked to the corner of the court to put down his bag and do some stretching for preparation, while Rukawa walked to the opposite corner. They looked like two boxers getting ready for their fight.

Meanwhile, on the other empty corner, Hikoichi couldn't help but keep on talking to himself, "Check! I got to check this. I really got to check this! Boy, aren't I the luckiest high school student or what!?" Sendoh sweat-dropped to hear that, while Rukawa didn't bother to care. The boy's weird from the first impression he made, anyway.

And then the two aces were standing in the middle of the court. Finally the dream match of Hikoichi; Sendoh vs Rukawa match was beginning to start.

----------------

For about a half our, the game ended for Sendoh's victory. He was one point over Rukawa.

"Woow…" Hikoichi was deeply mesmerized. _'Sendoh-senpai, you're really one of a kind. I mean, Rukawa was awesome, but you were… unbelievable!!'_

"Thanks for the game," Sendoh reached out his hand to shake Rukawa's. But Rukawa just tapped it just like doing a high five—well it wasn't a high five since it wasn't high and it was actually supposed to be a handshake… what was I babbling anyway!

Rukawa walked to his bag sitting mutely on the corner of the court. Hikoichi approached Sendoh excitedly, "Wow, Sendoh-senpai! That was wow! I mean… wow!!" That was sure a way to say WOW.

"Rukawa played better than yesterday, he's wow too Hikoichi," Sendoh took his water jug and a box of sliced lemons. Well, lemons are his favorite.

Hikoichi went to Rukawa to greet him for his game, but Rukawa ignored him and instead, he approached Sendoh who was enjoying his lemons.

"Great game," Rukawa said in monotone, "But the result won't be the same on our next match."

"I'll be waiting for that, "Sendoh smiled firmly.

"Wait! Don't leave now, Rukawa!" said Hikoichi in a hurry, "I need to ask some questions about that game." Rukawa still ignored him and ready to leave the place. Sendoh took pity for his kouhai.

"Oi, Rukawa," Sendoh called. Rukawa glanced at him. "Could you stay a while to talk about our coming one on one? I'm very looking forward for a rematch."

Rukawa raised his brows a bit. Actually right now he's kinda upset because he lose and didn't have any desire to sit with the person who just defeated him and have some chit-chat, but a one on one against Sendoh Akira doesn't come along everyday, so…

Rukawa turned back and sat beside Sendoh. Not too close, why should he, anyway?

"I… I'll buy some drinks," Hikoichi said, again, excitedly. "Be right back!!" he dashed outside the court and vanished by the corner.

"…So?" Rukawa said after Hikoichi went, expecting some words from Sendoh.

"Huh?" Came the unlikely replied.

"What do you mean 'huh'? Aren't we gonna talk about our coming match?" Rukawa got pissed off. Being defeated by a porcupine head is sucks, but being tricked is a sucker.

"Oh! Right, about our coming match… umm… so… it will be soon I guess," Sendoh spoke unsure, but he tried to look serious.

Rukawa muttered inside. Then he stood up, "Okay, bye."

"W-wait, Rukawa! That's not all!" Sendoh tried to stop him. What will Hikoichi say--and look like--if he found the ice man had gone? For the sake of cheering a helpless kouhai, Sendoh stood up too to stop Rukawa literally.

"Hold on a second," he stood before Rukawa, preventing him to leave. "Umm… the match is really gonna be soon, so, maybe you should prepare yourself and… uh… match our schedules! Yes, that's right! I believe we have very different schedules, so maybe…"

"We can go on next Sunday," Rukawa replied easily.

"Oh…" Sendoh paused. "Okay… you're right, ha-ha… Silly me."

_'Indeed you are'_ "Well, see you then." Rukawa passed Sendoh to reach the exit.

"No, wait!" Sendoh grabbed Rukawa's wrist quickly. Hurry resulted clumsy, his grab pulled Rukawa too hard made Rukawa who was just turning his feet lost his balance. Rukawa pulled against Sendoh, both of them swung and fell to the hard ground.

Sendoh felt his head ache badly. Hope he didn't get any lump there. But what stopped his breathing—and his heart--wasn't the fact that Rukawa fell on top of him and that his arms were around Rukawa's waist, but it was the warm surface landed on Sendoh's lips. It was another lips and it belongs to Rukawa.

Rukawa, no less shocked, quickly stood up and went away from Sendoh as if he was a pervert. And as for Sendoh, he was sitting on where he fell, staring blankly ahead.

"You're sick, Sendoh Akira." Rukawa said coldly. He wished to rundown Sendoh's ass with his bike, but he thought Sendoh might take it as a way to say 'I like that'. Rukawa quickly left the court.

Sendoh was still sitting where he was, blankly as before. _'What was that? I mean, sure that was a… kiss, but… it was an accident. Not like I really meant to kiss him, but… Gather yourself up, Sendoh Akira. He took you wrong. He thought you're some kind of a pervert or something. You really need to explain the whole accident to him. It wasn't a kiss… it was an accident. An accident.'_

"I'm baack!" A cheerful voice startled Sendoh. Hikoichi was back with some cans of drinks in his hands. "Sendoh-senpai? Where's Rukawa?" Hikoichi asked innocently.

"Huh? Uh… he… he left. Sorry Hikoichi, he said he's in a hurry."

"Oh…"

Sendoh felt sorry for the disappointed Hikoichi. He patted the boy's shoulder to cheer him up. "What you got there?" Sendoh took one of the drinks in Hikoichi's hands. A can of warm lemon tea.

"Oh, lemon tea." Sendoh opened it and took a sip.

"I thought you'd like it. You know, lemon," Hikoichi grinned.

--------------

Lemon.

His lips tasted like lemon.

_'Aargh!!__ Why should I care anyway!!' _Rukawa paddled his bike harshly and angrily. That goddamn Sendoh Akira! How dare he molest me!!

_And his cursed lemon-tasted lips!!_

That was like the biggest humiliation Rukawa ever had. Got defeated on a basketball game, and then tricked so he could be harassed.

'_He must have planned this with that moronic Hikoichi kid. Lured me with a basketball match, made me stay a little longer, and that Hikoichi left us so he could start his own game with me. You're dead Sendoh Akira! Dead!!'_

Rukawa paddled and paddled thinking a scenario for a pay back. But he didn't want to risk himself ended in Sendoh's web and couldn't escape from his perversity.

'I guess I have to be trickier than him.' Rukawa found his conclusion. It's risky, but someone got to do it.

**tbc**

**---**

**Crusty's**** endnote: **so that was the first chapter… (I thought this is going to be a one-shot, but…)


	2. Got Lemoned part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Slam Dunk. It belongs to Takehiko-sensei.**

**Crusty's**** note:** Thx 4 reviewing, minna! Hmm… I started to think SenRu isn't really my… _capability…_ Or maybe because I want to end it immediately :(

---

**Got Lemoned (part 2)**

---

Revenge.

How do you plan revenge?

For some people it might be an easy task, but for Rukawa Kaede it is somewhat difficult to do.

Being good in basketball somehow made him pretty well in arranging strategies, but right now he was having quite a difficulty in making one.

The kind of strategy he was composing was how to give an unforgettable payback to a porcupine-headed pervert. Rukawa never dreamt before that he would be in a state where he got molested by one (at least that's what he thought), so it's really hard to come up with any brilliant idea.

"Rukawa, are you alright?" Akagi came up to him during the practice break. "You seem to have something in your mind. You're in some kind of problem?"

"Huh? Uh, no… I'm fine." Rukawa quickly replied.

"I know," suddenly Sakuragi came out of nowhere, "He must be still thinking why he cannot beat Sendoh. Well, let me informed you, kitsune, I'm the one who's gonna defeat him and that would make me better than you. Why? Because If I won over Sendoh who have won over you, that means I defeated both of you, nya-ha-ha!"

Rukawa sighed and left the laughing redhead. "Do aho…"

"Grrgh… Uruse!" A simple line blew Sakuragi to his top, but Akagi grab him by the back of his shirt with one hand and easily dragged him away to prevent any trouble he would make.

---------------

After the practice ended for that day, Rukawa quickly went to his dearest bike. When he got outside the school gate, someone was approaching him.

"Rukawa? Wait up!"

Rukawa nearly lost his breath to see that person. _'Sendoh Akira? What the hell is he doing here?'_

"Hi," Sendoh grinned awkwardly. "Umm… can I talk to you for a moment?"

"No." Rukawa was ready to leave, but Sendoh quickly grab Rukawa's shoulder.

"Wait! I've figured you wouldn't wanna talk to me after… you know, what happened yesterday…"

"Rukawa tighten his grip to his bike. He doesn't want to remember _'that'_.

"But…" Sendoh continued, "I have to tell you that it was an accident! I didn't mean to… you know… like grabbing you, and… doing that, I mean…"

"Hands off, please…"

"Oh!" Sendoh quickly raised his hand off Rukawa's shoulder. He didn't realize it. "Look, Rukawa… Swear to God that was purely an accident. I lost my balance, and I just fell like that. I didn't mean to…"

"Is that really a big deal to you?" Suddenly Rukawa asked.

"What?"

"I mean, what I think about you, is that really a big deal to you?"

"Uh, well…" Sendoh got a bit confused, "I just don't want you to think that I'm like… you know… some obscene person or something…"

"You think that's how I see you?"

"Well, after what happened yesterday… Yes, I think you do see me like that."

"You're right. Bye." Rukawa quickly dashed away leaving Sendoh in disbelieve.

"Wait! I'm not like that! You got me wrong Rukawa!! Waaiit!!" Sendoh tried to chase the boy, but Rukawa was too fast to catch up.

Sendoh sighed in desperation. "I'm not like that, Rukawa…"

---------------

At his room, Rukawa dropped himself on his bed.

He snorted. 'That stupid Sendoh Akira!! Why the hell he should be there!! And all his babbling about some stupid accident!'

Rukawa rolled aside. He has forgotten his plan for revenge since he couldn't come up with any idea.

For a reason he didn't understand, he wished that it WASN'T an accident, and he kinda felt disappointed how Sendoh should bother to come to his school just tell that it was actually just an accident.

'Why doesn't he just let me think that he's a pervert instead…' Rukawa sighed.

--------------

Sendoh sat mutely at his desk in his room.

He scratched his head, cupped his chin, and sighed in desperation.

'Damn… Rukawa really thinks that I'm a filthy pervert…' He leaned his head on the table. 'I knew that he wouldn't believe me. I mean… who would? It really seemed like I was pulling him and no one would see it _accidentally happened_.'

Sendoh sighed some more. Even though he was a bit upset that Rukawa didn't trust him, but somehow, he didn't mind.

Let him thinks it was a kiss. It was a kiss, anyway. And it's not like Sendoh hate it.

--------------

The other day, Rukawa went to the usual street basket court again to do his personal morning practice.

He was in the middle of his training when—again—Sendoh came up to him.

"Morning," he greeted Rukawa casually.

Rukawa rolled his eyes. But he just ignored Sendoh and continued his practice.

"Oi, Rukawa. You really got to listen to me right now…"

"I don't think I have to. I know what you're gonna talk about."

"You really got me wrong! I'm not like what you think!" Sendoh got impatience.

"Hey!" Rukawa turned to Sendoh. "You were there trying to molest me!"

"If I was going to kiss you, I wouldn't do it in that cheesy way, okay!"

"Why would you want to kiss me?"

"I said _'if'_! 'If I was going to kiss you'! Not like I want to!"

"Yeah? Well I'd rather die than kissing you."

"Die then!" Sendoh turned around and left the court in stomping steps.

Actually both Sendoh and Rukawa didn't mean what they said. Emotion took control easily of their senses. And now guilt replaced it.

When Sendoh nearly reached the exit, suddenly Rukawa spoke, "I correct my statement…"

Sendoh stopped and slightly turned.

Rukawa paused for a moment, and then he said, "I'd rather die kissing you."

Sendoh's face seemed shocked, but then it slowly blushed in reddish shade.

"Okay, you can leave now." Rukawa turned and back with his training again, while Sendoh was standing confused.

"Excuse me," Sendoh said carefully, "What did you say?"

"I said you can leave now."

"N-No… before that…"

Rukawa stared Sendoh annoyed, but his face was rather blushed too, "Go home, okay?"

"Can I just stay here and watch you practice? Maybe you'd wanna play me?" Sendoh spoke in a rather uncertain tone.

Rukawa sighed "Do what you like."

Sendoh smiled, "Well… I'd like a one on one…"

Rukawa tossed Sendoh the ball. Sendoh stared at the ball in his hands. "I don't mean this," he said. "I'd like a one on one at a coffee shop nearby. What do you say?" he smiled some more.

Rukawa took his time a while to think. Truth doesn't hurt, denial does. "Okay," he said then and packed his stuffs.

While they were on their way to the coffee shop, carefully Sendoh tried to bring up a certain subject. "Seriously, Rukawa… I really don't want you to think that I'm a bad person."

"You don't have to bother about that. I know you're not," Rukawa said lightly.

"Really?" Sendoh felt relieve. "What makes you think so?"

"You tasted like lemon."

"Huh?"

"Nevermind."

Sendoh wanted to ask, but he thought that's really not a big deal. Nevermind. Things were turning great, so… just nevermind…

---

**Crusty's**** endnote:** Should I end this? I mean, this like… **concluded**, right? So… **THE END ! **(I knew this supposed to be a one shot!)


End file.
